Adults Just Dont Understand
by RchHghr
Summary: Jim has a choice, he can listen to his crew mates, or he could do what he's been doing for the longest time: keep looking and find his parents.


Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star. All the rights belong to someone already. Darn!

Enjoy anyways!

!

The youngest member of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises gave one final shout before storming past his partner in crime, and out the door. He leaned against the building and collected himself. When that didn't work he stalked down the street. His foot falls heavy, he clenched his fists at his sides and avoided eye contact with everybody.

Unfortunate for him, it was a Saturday and everybody was out. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood. It seemed like no one shared the same sour feeling he was feeling.

He walked down the streets longer until his anger soothed a bit. By the time the fresh, brisk autumn air was enough to make his pace calm he found himself in front of a small, outdoor noodle restaurant. He took a seat and checked his phone. He slipped it back into his pocket. There were no messages from him, and the only one there was a reminder that if he didn't charge his phone it was going to die.

And then it did.

Forgetting about his phone, he turned to the wonderful site in front of him. Steaming noodles and a man making them, could even simmer the sourest of moods.

"Do you want a bowl?" the man questioned, cooking utensils at the ready.

Jim reached into his pocket but came up empty. The few coins in his pocket must have rolled into the couch from which he slept on the night before.

"No," he said on a sigh. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. A greasy face reminded him that he hadn't showered in a few days, and he needed to very soon.

Work seemed to always keep him busy, and proper hygiene took a backseat.

"Two bowls of noodles, and two cups of tea," someone said taking the stool next to him. He looked sideways to see that it was one of the crew, Suzuka.

"Thanks," he said sitting up.

The graceful woman sat down with grace. She sat straight as a board with absolutely no hunch. Compared to her, he felt like a slob, and one gifted without grace.

"I see the match is over," she commented.

He narrowed his eyes. His eyes stayed on the man busy at work in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess," he commented dryly. "What is your opinion?" He questioned sharply.

"For this conversation I think we should wait until our bellies are full."

The food was placed in front of them. They both ate in silence enjoying the hot meal to its fullest.

When everything was eaten, drank, and paid for they both bowed respectfully before getting up.

"A walk through the cities park should do," the tall woman said with bright sunlight reflecting on her giving her a glow.

"So tell me Suzuka," the young boy began, "what is your opinion? Who do you side with?"

"Side with? That's a mighty thing to say. A better word, and, before I say this, I ask that you do not interrupt until I am done. Agree?"

Jim nodded. Arms behind his head he liked the sun on his face, and now, how the people were about. For once today, he was glad that no one else was feeling the negativity he was feeling.

"Considering the span of time, it's best to let the matter go. Sometimes people just don't want to be found. From no fault of your own, they felt the need to distance themselves from you. It was a personal choice for reasons not of your doing."

Jim frowned. The frown, too heavy to hold faltered and his arms dropped to his sides. "My parents disappeared in the night. They never gave me a reason. They just packed up in the middle of night while I slept, and were gone when I awoke. The only things left in the room were my small computer, and the sleeping back I was in. The computer was wiped clean. No matter how much I try I can't find any sign of them. Sometimes I wonder if I made up the whole thing; made up them. But the sleeping bag is real, and so is the computer. I don't remember a lot from that time, and as time goes on the image of them gets blurrier and blurrier. Sometimes I don't even see it at all."

"Maybe that's in your best interest. You don't want to dig too deep. Sometimes you dig the hole too deep and then you won't be able to climb out."

"I am a shovel, remember!" He barked at the Assassin, "I dig Gene out of situations all the time."

"Then be just that," Suzuka said, "you're a very bright, young boy. Don't go looking for trouble."

"No, but it will find me one way or another. If I don't go looking for thm, maybe one day they'll come looking for me."

Suzuka nodded.

"Thanks for the advice," he said.

When they separated Jim threw all the advic away. He wouldn't give up no matter what. He wanted answers, and until he got those he would keep on looking. Even if Gene and Suzuka wanted him to let it go he wouldn't. Adults just didn't understand anything.


End file.
